Embodiments of the invention relate to a windshield wiper device for a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle, and also to a method for producing a windshield wiper device.
Windshield wiper devices typically have a wiper arm or wiper lever, wherein a wiper blade is moved on the windshield of a motor vehicle or the like. Here, the wiper blade is moved between an upper reversal point and a lower reversal point. In particular on windshields with intense changes in curvature, the wiper blade easily loses contact with the windshield. This can give rise, in particular in the case of intensely curved windshields, to unwiped wiping areas, and/or to smearing.
Since a wiping process must be optimized with regard to a multiplicity of parameters, such as for example an amount of rain falling on the windshield, a possible snow load on the windshield, the speed of the vehicle and associated wind pressure on the wiper arm, smearing cannot be reliably prevented simply by adapting the pressure of the wiper arm on the windshield. There is therefore a demand for further improving windshield wiper devices.
With regard to the improvement, there is a multiplicity of constraints that must additionally be allowed for. These include the outlay in terms of production or the production costs, the material costs, and also the possibility of providing customer satisfaction by way of flexible solutions. In the case of wiper devices for vehicles, it must be taken into consideration here that the cost pressure is ever-increasing and customer satisfaction can be increased through improved OEM conditions.